


Stray Kids (Nine or None)

by daisy_illusive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But I'm uploading in the debut (?), Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, This was writed in december
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Diferentes historias, sin nada en común a no ser que lo especifique, en las que los miembros de Stray Kids son los protagonistas.1. The One {WooJin + Chan}2. Fly with me {WooJin + MinHo}3. I’m never going to leave you behind {Chan + Felix}4. Awkward {MinHo + ChangBin}5. 넌 내 꺼야 (You’re mine) {ChangBin + Felix}6. Rivals = Friends {ChangBin + JiSung}7. Going to school {HyunJin + SeungMin}8. Can't say {JiSung + Felix}9. My light {JiSung + JeongIn}10. Matryoshka {Chan + ChangBin + JiSung}





	1. The One {WooJin + Chan}

**Author's Note:**

> Este proyecto lo empecé casi a la vez que empezó el programa (bueno, cuando la eliminación de MinHo) y me dispuse a hacer ver lo bonitos que eran estos niños y que necesitaban estar juntos para seguir adelante. Ahora simplemente lo subo aprovechando la noticia del debut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WooJin es el único con quien Chan puede dejar de ser el líder invencible e implacable y mostrarse débil.

WooJin se despertó en mitad de la noche después de escuchar un pequeño ruido y una maldición dicha entre dientes. No le prestó mucha atención a aquello porque los chicos con los que convivía solían despertarse a extrañas horas de la madrugada para ir al baño o a la cocina a oscuras y, por ello, siempre acababan dándose pequeños golpes contra cosas que estaban en su camino y soltaban palabrotas por ello —a WooJin también le había pasado en alguna que otra ocasión—. Por ese motivo, el chico simplemente se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama y trató de seguir durmiendo.

 

El leve murmullo de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose y después cerrándose y el ruido sordo de unos pasos caminando por ella, le indicaron a WooJin que Chan había regresado a casa después de pasarse más horas de las que se podía considerar sano en la empresa, tratando de arreglar las canciones que utilizarían para la batalla entre JYP y YG. Disimuladamente, WooJin sacó su móvil de debajo de la almohada para ver qué hora era, sorprendiéndose de lo tarde que Chan había llegado aquel día.

 

En los últimos tiempos, Chan había estado haciendo demasiadas cosas y casi sin descanso, arrastrándose de un lado a otro como un muerto viviente y con una expresión de preocupación continua en su rostro. Aquello no podía seguir de esa forma, por lo que WooJin decidió que debía hablar con él, aunque fuera demasiado tarde para ello. Por eso, se sentó en su cama y después alargó el brazo para buscar con su mano la llavecilla de la luz y encenderla, encontrándose a su líder tratando de meterse en la cama. El repentino fogonazo de luz cegó a Chan, que perdió el equilibrio, pero tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para tirarse sobre la cama inmediatamente, evitando una desgracia.

 

—¿Qué haces despierto, WooJin? —le preguntó, girando su cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Te he despertado?

 

Una arruga de preocupación y culpabilidad aparecieron en el rostro de Chan, por lo que WooJin se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, una sonrisa de alivio reemplazó a su anterior expresión. WooJin se levantó entonces de su cama y fue hasta la de Chan, sentándose junto a él y después comenzando a acariciar su cabeza suavemente, metiendo sus dedos entre su cabello, provocando que el menor cerrara sus ojos abandonándose a las caricias.

 

—Sabes que estoy aquí para todo lo que necesites, ¿verdad? —le dijo en aquel momento—. Que puedes contarme todo lo que te pase por la cabeza.

—Lo sé —respondió Chan en voz baja, pero no dijo nada más.

 

WooJin sabía que Chan tenía muchas presiones por ser el líder y que, precisamente por eso, por ser el líder, no podía dejar que los demás vieran su debilidad. Desde que había comenzado el programa no se había comportado como él era realmente, pero todo había ido a peor desde la eliminación de MinHo, porque a partir de aquel momento, el ceño de su líder había sido mucho más pronunciado y las sonrisas no acababan de llegarle a los ojos. Por eso, el mayor siguió tratando que le contara todo lo que lo tenía de aquella forma.

 

—Me puedes contar lo que sea —comenzó, mientras seguía acariciándolo—. Soy el mayor, puedo soportar un poco del peso que cargas, no soy un chiquillo como los demás, así que, por favor… no lleves tú solo esta carga.

 

Chan abrió sus ojos en ese momento, solo una rendija, y miró fijamente a WooJin, como si estuviera decidiendo si de verdad abrirse a él y contarle todo lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos. El silencio se instaló en su habitación y, solo cuando el mayor pensaba que no iba a abrir la boca, su líder comenzó a hablar. Y Chan le contó lo frustrado que se sentía con el programa, el miedo que tenía por no ser un buen líder y por no poder protegerlos a todos, el miedo de que todos lo odiaran por haber sido incapaz de salvar a MinHo, el miedo a no poder hacer canciones que dejaran al mundo con la boca abierta.

 

Después de escucharlo, WooJin se tumbó en la cama junto a él y lo abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo cómo Chan comenzaba a sacar toda su frustración y sus miedos en forma de lágrimas mientras él le decía palabras de consuelo y ánimo. WooJin le aseguró que era el mejor líder que podían tener, que los demás chicos no lo odiaban por algo en lo que él tampoco podía hacer nada y que estaría con él siempre que lo necesitara, compartiendo aquella pesada carga. Y entonces Chan susurró lo agradecido que estaba con él por aquello, porque no podía dejarse ver débil frente a los demás y con él era con el único con el que podía mostrarse de aquella forma, y se durmió en sus brazos.

 

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de WooJin antes de dormirse también, sabiendo que había sido de ayuda a su líder y que a partir de aquel momento, estaría para él cada vez que lo necesitara.

 

 

 

 


	2. Fly with me {WooJin + MinHo}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WooJin le promete a MinHo que estarán juntos en su camino al éxito, pase lo que pase.

Quedaban solo unos minutos para que el programa en directo empezara. Unos minutos para que todo lo que había acontecido desde el mes de agosto llegara a su final y los nueve chicos que se encontraban en la sala de espera estaban demasiado nerviosos porque aquella era la última misión, la misión que les daría el tan ansiado debut… pero ese debut sería una bendición o una condena dependiendo del número que finalmente compusiera el grupo. Nueve chicos estaban nerviosos, pero dos de ellos estaban todavía mucho más nerviosos que los demás, porque ellos no tenían asegurado su debut como sí que lo tenían los otros siete.

 

WooJin no podía evitar mirar a MinHo, comprobando si su amigo estaba bien o no, asegurándose de que no iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento por los nervios. Aquella era la primera vez que MinHo estaba con ellos en una misión desde finales de septiembre y era el que peor lo estaba llevando todo, aunque en su rostro no se le reflejara lo nervioso que estaba —como sí que se le notaba a Felix, que no paraba de temblar—. Por eso, WooJin estaba bastante preocupado por su amigo y por eso, se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

 

—No te preocupes —murmuró—. Todo va a salir bien.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —le preguntó MinHo, en un susurro.

 

WooJin no estaba seguro, obviamente no. Porque él no estaba en la cabeza de los directivos de la empresa, de JYP, de todos aquellos que debían tomar la decisión de si MinHo y Felix seguían junto a ellos. Sin embargo, WooJin estaba seguro de que no quería estar en un grupo en el que no estuviera ninguno de los dos, pero sobre todo, no quería estar en un grupo en el que no estuviera MinHo ahora que había estado con él un poco más de tiempo. Porque Stray Kids era una familia y no podían separarlos así como así.

 

—No estoy seguro porque no puedo estarlo —le respondió—, pero solo quiero volar hasta mi sueño contigo, sino es contigo, no quiero hacerlo.

 

MinHo lo miró a los ojos, con éstos brillando por la ilusión y por la emoción que le habían provocado aquellas palabras. WooJin le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y lo apretó más fuertemente contra su cuerpo durante unos momentos. A WooJin le hubiera gustado estar con él durante más tiempo, pero el chico tuvo que salir al escenario antes que el menor.

 

Durante el tiempo que duró el programa, WooJin se enfocó en hacerlo bien, tanto en las actuaciones con siete miembros como en las de nueve y casi no se dio cuenta de que llegaban al final hasta que no se encontró en una esquina del escenario mientras MinHo y Felix estaban subidos a una plataforma, esperando el veredicto. En ese momento, WooJin comenzó a sentirse ansioso, ansioso porque necesitaba que debutaran todos juntos, porque si no, él debería seguir otro camino junto a MinHo.

 

Escuchar las palabras de JYP sobre la familia justo antes de felicitarlos porque iban a debutar todos juntos hizo que la opresión que sentía en su corazón acabara y una sonrisa enorme apareciera en su rostro mientras daba abrazos a los chicos que serían desde aquel momento sus compañeros de vida. Pero sobre todo, WooJin quiso abrazar a MinHo, porque ambos cumplirían su sueño juntos, tal y como querían. Y MinHo pareció tener la misma idea, porque en el momento en el que JYP salió del escenario y que las cámaras del programa se apagaron, MinHo salió corriendo hacia él y WooJin lo alzó en sus brazos, dando una vuelta en redondo y haciendo volar los pies de MinHo.

 

—¡Vamos a debutar! —le dijo MinHo, sin poder creerlo todavía—. ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

—Vamos a hacerlo juntos —respondió WooJin, haciendo que la sonrisa encantadora que adornaba el rostro de MinHo, se volviera mucho más amplia.

 

Iban a debutar juntos, iban a conseguir sus sueños juntos, iban a volar hacia el éxito, juntos… y WooJin no podía estar más feliz.

 

 

 


	3. I’m never going to leave you behind {Chan + Felix}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Nunca voy a dejarte atrás... lo sabes… ¿verdad?  
> —Lo sé.

 

_—Nunca voy a dejarte atrás... lo sabes… ¿verdad?_

_—Lo sé._

 

 

Aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras que había compartido con Felix mientras todavía estaban en la sala den ensayo donde JYP les había anunciado la terrible noticia de la eliminación del menor. Cuando habían llegado a casa, simplemente había observado desde una esquina de la habitación cómo el chico recogía todas sus cosas para salir de allí sin decir ni una sola palabra. No podía creerlo, todavía no podía creerlo. No podía creer que Felix no estuviera junto a él nunca más, no podía creer que Felix no siguiera adelante con ellos.

 

Desde que el menor había llegado a la empresa y se había instalado en aquel piso, para Chan se había convertido en una persona muy importante. Era el primer chico australiano, después de él, de la empresa y además de ser muy joven, el chico no tenía ni idea de coreano, ni de cómo comportarse en aquel país completamente distinto de su lugar de nacimiento. Pero lo más importante, Felix estaba solo y a Chan le había recordado muchísimo a sí mismo cuando llegó a Corea muchos años atrás.

 

Por ese motivo, Chan no había podido evitar acercarse a él, ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera para que el chico no se sintiera como él se había sentido al principio… al menos hasta que había conocido a BamBam. Y en los meses que habían convivido juntos, Felix se había convertido en una persona muy importante para él.

 

No podía dejarlo atrás, no podía dejar que el chico acabara solo, no podía debutar mientras Felix se hundía en los sótanos de la empresa.

 

Así que, cuando solo un par de días después de que hubiera ocurrido la eliminación, Chan se encontraba frente a la puerta de la dirección de la empresa, aquella en cuya madera se encontraba una placa de metal que rezaba “Park JinYoung”. El chico había tomado una decisión y después se había convencido a sí mismo que era lo mejor que podía hacer, por él, por su grupo, por Felix y, aunque no sabía qué era lo que podía salir de allí, Chan tenía que intentarlo.

           

Tenía que intentar hacer que JYP cambiara de opinión y les diera una nueva oportunidad tanto a MinHo como a Felix de poder debutar junto a ellos. Si lo conseguía, ellos serían mucho más felices, serían un mejor equipo y, sobre todo, estarían juntos para siempre, que era lo único que querían, sin dejar a ninguno de sus amigos atrás.

 

 

 


	4. Awkward {MinHo + ChangBin}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al principio todo es raro e incómodo entre ellos, al menos hasta que ChangBin da el paso que ambos necesitan.

—¿Qué es esta combinación tan rara? —habían preguntado los demás al ver cómo ChangBin se había acercado a MinHo para ayudarlo en la misión 3:3:3.

 

ChangBin podía entender el motivo por qué decían aquello, porque él y MinHo no habían coincidido mucho porque MinHo se pasaba el tiempo bailando y él lo hacía escribiendo canciones o practicando su rap, pero ChangBin quería ayudar al mayor en todo lo que pudiera porque era un miembro de Stray Kids, era uno de los chicos perdidos que Chan había acogido y ahora eran parte de la misma familia. Además, en aquella misión estaba en juego que debutaran todos juntos o no lo hicieran, por lo que, aunque no sabía realmente cómo iba a resultar aquello, ChangBin quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudar.

 

Al principio todo fue raro entre ellos dos, menos mal que Felix se encontraba con ellos y hacía el ambiente mucho menos pesado y más alegre, porque ChangBin solo rompía el silencio para comentarles cómo llevaba las letras y qué estaba haciendo para los arreglos de la canción que les había dado Chan. Sin embargo, aquello tenía que cambiar y debían de dejar de sentirse extraños el uno al lado del otro para poder hacer las cosas bien porque había muchas cosas en juego. Por ese motivo, ChangBin decidió que debían dejar de sentirse de aquella forma para comenzar a tener una mejor relación que les permitiera hacerlo bien.

 

Así que, el chico aprovechó que le había dado algunas líneas de rap a MinHo para que se sintiera con confianza a la hora de rapear por si en algún momento lo necesitaban en el equipo de rap más que en el vocal y, a través de ellas, a través de sus consejos y a través de las palabras de ánimo que de vez en cuando le dedicaba para hacerlo sentir mejor y para ayudarlo a que no se hundiera porque debía de seguir adelante, con todos los demás.

 

—Todo va a salir bien —le había dicho justo el día antes de salir al escenario ante JYP y MinHo simplemente se había abrazado a él fuertemente dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él.

 

En ese día, en aquella pequeña sala de ensayo en la que ambos se habían quedado solos durante las últimas horas, ChangBin por fin pudo decir que entre ambos había desaparecido aquella incomodidad y por ello se sintió feliz, queriendo comenzar una nueva fase en su relación, una en la que pudieran desarrollar una amistad como la que el mayor había establecido con JiSung o con WooJin, a quienes era más cercano.

 

Sin embargo, justo cuando se había ido la incomodidad entre ellos, justo cuando todo había empezado a ir bien, todo se acabó debido a unas simples palabras dichas por JYP después de su presentación.

 

_“Lo siento MinHo, pero no vas a poder debutar con ellos”._

 

Y a ChangBin se le cayó el alma a los pies y sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco debido a aquella noticia. Porque habían empezado como nueve y el objetivo era seguir como nueve y que no hubiera sido posible había sido su culpa, porque no había podido ayudar a MinHo a salvarse a pesar de que lo había intentado.

 

 

 


	5. 넌 내 꺼야 (You’re mine) {ChangBin + Felix}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando ChangBin escucha decir a Felix que es suyo no le presta demasiada atención porque cree que solo lo dice para las fans… pero el menor lo dice muy en serio.

“ChangBin _hyung_ es mío”.

 

Felix había dicho eso mientras estaban grabando un _Vlive_ y se había abrazado a él, ChangBin había huido un poco de él y todos se habían reído ante el repentino “ataque de celos” del menor, mientras que las fans estaban muriendo en los comentarios. Después de aquel día en el parque en el que había tenido que darle un beso en la mejilla, estaba seguro de que las fans estaban locas porque ellos dos hicieran cosas juntos delante de las cámaras, por lo que no le importó lo más mínimo que Felix se comportara de aquella forma.

 

No obstante, no solo era así delante de las cámaras. Cuando estaban en el piso también se abrazaba a él cuando menos se lo esperaba o incluso le volvía a pedir que le diera besos en las mejillas. Los demás chicos no decían nada, solo los miraban como si ellos supieran algo que ChangBin no y sonreían, haciéndolo sentir raro.

 

Y entonces llegó el día en el que le tuvieron que decir adiós a Felix y en las siguientes semanas, durante el tiempo en el que el menor no vivía ni ensayaba con ellos, ChangBin sentía que había algo que fallaba en su vida, algo que echaba de menos de forma muy profunda. Su corazón dolía si pensaba en Felix y a veces pensaba que escuchaba su voz grave pidiéndole besos, de la misma forma que a veces sentía que el menor le daba abrazos y cuando se daba cuenta de que no era él, sino JiSung, se sentía vacío.

 

Por eso, cuando a Felix se le dio de nuevo la oportunidad de volver con ellos, ChangBin deseó que todo saliera bien y que él y MinHo volvieran al equipo.

 

Y un par de semanas después, Felix volvía a dormir en el piso con todos, en la habitación pequeña junto a SeungMin, pero al menos ya estaba con ellos, al menos ya estaba al alcance de ChangBin de nuevo, al menos ya todo volvería a ser como antes.

 

ChangBin no había reflexionado el motivo por el cual se había sentido tan horriblemente mal sin Felix a su alrededor; no obstante, cuando una noche sintió un peso sobre su cama y después unos brazos que se abrazaban a su cintura, ChangBin supo inmediatamente de que se trataba del menor, porque había echado tanto de menos sus abrazos que ya había advertido en lo que se diferenciaban de los demás.

 

— _Hyung_ … —escuchó murmurar a Felix contra su nuca—. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

—Claro —susurró, girándose lentamente para encarar al menor en la oscuridad de la noche—. Después de todo esta era tu cama antes.

 

ChangBin sintió la risa de Felix vibrar contra su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír y pasar también sus brazos alrededor del menor para atraerlo más a él y poder dormir bien en aquel pequeño colchón.

 

—ChangBin _hyung_ … eres mío… —murmuró Felix y ChangBin asintió.

—Lo sé… y tú eres mío, Felix —respondió, sintiendo que aquello era lo correcto, que los dos debían estar juntos de aquella forma.

 

 


	6. Rivals = Friends {ChangBin + JiSung}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JiSung no puede evitar recordar cómo ha cambiado su relación con ChangBin desde el momento en el que se conocieron.

            —¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

 

            ChangBin estaba medio dormido, garabateando en una libreta cosas sin sentido que debía de convertir en la letra de su próxima canción cuando la pregunta de JiSung, que se encontraba frente a él, lo sobresaltó y lo hizo alzar su cabeza para mirar al menor. El chico lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa y una expresión soñadora que le indicó a ChangBin que probablemente se le estaban viniendo a la cabeza memorias del pasado de ambos.

 

            —Claro que lo recuerdo —le respondió, haciendo que la sonrisa de JiSung se hiciera mucho más amplia—. Nos encontramos en una de las salas de práctica el día que llegué a la empresa y me presenté a los demás _trainees_.

            —En ese momento me pareciste muy cuqui —dijo JiSung—, diciendo tu nombre animadamente y haciendo una reverencia de noventa grados, con una sudadera rosa que te quedaba grande y te hacía ver mucho más pequeño de lo que eras. Creí que eras mucho menor que yo.

            —En aquella época solo había conocido lo bueno de la vida —murmuró ChangBin—. Todavía no había descubierto la oscuridad como forma de vida.

 

            JiSung rio por lo bajo durante unos momentos debido a aquel comentario, pero ChangBin no se lo reprochó. Había cambiado mucho desde que se conocieron y JiSung había formado parte de su cambio.

 

            —Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que eras mayor que yo comenzaste a tratarme de otra forma y dejaste de comportarte tan brillante como al principio —comentó el menor—. Justo después fue la evaluación y me di cuenta realmente de lo bueno que eras rapeando y que yo no era más que un mediocre que todavía tenía mucho que aprender y decidí que serías mi rival.

 

            Aquel fue el momento de ChangBin de sonreír con añoranza. Recordaba perfectamente aquella evaluación justo después de su ingreso, cómo JiSung lo había mirado después de verlo hacer su presentación y cómo después de aquello se había puesto las pilas tratando de superarlo. En aquel momento, HyunJin le había dicho que JiSung siempre había sido el mejor de todos los raperos que tenía la empresa, el único que no necesitaba que los profesores lo corrigieran y al que más adulaban debido a su talento, pero que con su llegara le había quitado aquello.

 

            Desde entonces, entre ambos había habido una competición sana por hacerlo mejor que el otro que los había llevado a esforzarse al máximo, pero sin cruzar realmente muchas palabras hasta que Chan se les había acercado y les había propuesto montar 3RACHA. En aquel momento, ambos habían dejado de lado su rivalidad y habían decidido cooperar para crear las canciones más espectaculares que pudieran y, poco a poco, se habían acabado haciendo amigos, inseparables.

 

            Y ahora ambos estaban luchando en un _survival_ por debutar todos juntos, teniendo su última oportunidad de hacerlo y tratando de escribir dos canciones nuevas con mucho gancho y que reflejaran sus pensamientos. Stray Kids era lo último que los había unido de una forma especial en la que casi ni necesitaban de palabras para saber qué era lo que el otro quería decir.

 

            —Hemos recorriendo un enorme camino juntos —murmuró JiSung—, y me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos hasta el final, con Chan _hyung_ , WooJin _hyung_ , MinHo _hyung_ , HyunJin, Felix, SeungMin y JeongInnie.

            —Sería la mejor forma de seguir juntos —contestó ChangBin, buscando la mano de JiSung sobre la mesa y apretándola fuertemente—. Amigos y rivales para siempre.

 

 

 


	7. Going to school {HyunJin + SeungMin}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HyunJin y SeungMin son los únicos miembros de Stray Kids que todavía van al instituto… el por qué no lo hacen juntos es todo un misterio sin resolver.

Cada vez que SeungMin termina de prepararse para ir al instituto y sale al salón, se da cuenta de que ya hace mucho rato que HyunJin se ha ido, dejándolo atrás. No es que SeungMin tarde mucho en desayunar cualquier cosa que haya por la casa, lavarse los dientes y ponerse el uniforme, pero HyunJin siempre se va antes que él al instituto, a pesar de que cuando sale por la puerta todavía es demasiado temprano. Lo único que SeungMin puede hacer cuando aquello sucede es suspirar y ponerse el abrigo y la bufanda antes de salir por la puerta, siguiendo los pasos del mayor aunque sin poder alcanzarlo.

 

Ambos van al mismo instituto aunque se especializan en ramas diferentes y viven en la misma casa desde que comenzó el programa por el que tuvieron la opción de debutar, por lo que ni él ni los demás miembros de Stray Kids entienden el por qué HyunJin y él van separados hasta el instituto y luego vuelven también a horas distintas, encerrándose cada uno en una sala de ensayo diferente en la que uno canta y el otro baila.

 

No es que se lleven mal y por eso no quieran pasar el tiempo juntos, al contrario, son muy amigos y les gusta pasar el tiempo juntos… pero hay algo que en los últimos tiempos no encaja entre ambos y SeungMin está decidido a saber por qué.

 

Por ese motivo, la siguiente vez que tienen un poco de tiempo libre para ir al instituto, SeungMin se levanta mucho más temprano de lo que acostumbra y se arregla muchísimo más rápido, esperando que de esa forma, HyunJin no se le escape. Cuando finalmente sale de su habitación, ya vestido y después de volver a poner a dormir a JiSung que se ha despertado con el ruido, SeungMin se encuentra por primera vez en muchos meses con HyunJin en la puerta, poniéndose el abrigo y rápidamente se une a él.

 

—¿Vamos juntos? —le pregunta al mayor y éste simplemente asiente a su pregunta y espera a que termine de prepararse para poder salir de la casa que los nueve miembros de Stray Kids comparten.

 

El camino es silencioso y el aire es frío porque está amaneciendo y SeungMin se abraza a sí mismo para mantener el máximo calor posible en su cuerpo, después de darse cuenta de que no se ha llevado ningún _hotpack_ para calentarse las manos. Entonces nota cómo HyunJin se acerca a él y le pasa un brazo por los hombros y lo atrae hacia él, pasándole uno de sus _hotpacks_. SeungMin ve un leve rubor en las mejillas del mayor, de la misma forma que nota cómo otro se ha formado en las suyas debido a la cercanía de éste, pero no está seguro de si es por lo mismo por lo que su corazón está latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho o si es por el frío ambiente.

 

Hace meses que SeungMin se siente atraído hacia HyunJin como si éste fuera un sol y él un planeta que gravitara a su alrededor, pero el chico ha escondido sus sentimientos para no ponerlos a ambos o a su grupo en un compromiso porque obviamente, el mayor no se siente de la misma forma, no piensa lo mismo de SeungMin que éste piensa de él; sin embargo, después de aquella acción tan poco típica de él y del rubor que se ha apoderado de sus mejillas, SeungMin ya no está tan seguro de que sea así.

 

No obstante, el menor sigue sin querer poner en riesgo todo lo que tienen, por lo que antes debe comprobar exactamente qué es lo que siente HyunJin respecto a él y para hacerlo, va a tratar de que cada vez que ambos tengan que ir al instituto, lo hagan juntos.

 

 

 

 


	8. Can't say {JiSung + Felix}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de que el coreano de Felix ha mejorado de forma espectacular en los últimos tiempos, el chico sigue siendo incapaz de poder expresar todo lo que siente por JiSung.

 

Felix se había jurado a sí mismo que si finalmente no debutaba en el grupo, le diría a JiSung cuáles eran sus sentimientos por él, se lo había jurado porque así, de aquella forma, el chico podía crear o romper el vínculo que había nacido entre ellos desde que se habían conocido el pasado febrero. Mientras se había dirigido al último programa, aquel en el que se decidiría finalmente quiénes debutaban, Felix se había mentalizado para lo peor, para no poder regresar con su familia y para confesarle sus sentimientos a su amigo… y sin embargo, cuando el momento final llegó, todo para lo que se había preparado no llegó y Felix se vio rodeado por los brazos de todos sus amigos.

 

Lágrimas de felicidad recorrieron sus rostros porque iban a conseguir sus sueños juntos y Felix se abrazó a JiSung fuertemente, siendo demasiado feliz por no tener que separarse de él, de todos los demás chicos que habían sido su familia en los últimos meses. Siendo feliz y sintiéndose aliviado porque aquello que se había prometido no tenía que realizarlo en un tiempo muy próximo.

 

Porque había debutado en Stray Kids y porque no quería que sus sentimientos fueran un obstáculo entre él y JiSung si éste no los correspondía… pero también por otra cosa, porque durante los últimos minutos de programa antes de que se anunciara el veredicto final, Felix se había dado cuenta de que no sabía cómo decir en coreano todo lo que sentía por él, porque todavía no tenía un vocabulario tan amplio para poder decir exactamente cómo se sentía.

 

Por esos motivos, Felix no podía confesar sus sentimientos, no podía decirlo. No podía hasta que no pudiera hacerlo perfectamente.

 

Así que, Felix se marcó otra meta para poder expresar sus sentimientos, una meta algo lejana en el tiempo porque antes de arriesgarse a perderlo o a meter la pata, tenía que saber si JiSung sentía algo por él o no… y eso, no sabía cuándo sucedería. Por el momento, simplemente disfrutaría de la compañía de JiSung, de sus abrazos y de sus palabras amables hasta que llegara el momento indicado.

 


	9. My light {JiSung + JeongIn}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JiSung es la luz que ilumina el oscuro camino de JeongIn a través del programa.

JeongIn escuchó cómo la puerta de la sala vocal en la que se había escondido a llorar para que los _hyungs_ no lo vieran y se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, tratando que la persona que hubiera entrado no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí y que estaba llorando debido a la presión que estaba sintiendo debido a aquel programa de supervivencia en el que estaban inmersos. Sin embargo, a JeongIn no le valió de mucho porque solo unos segundos después de que escuchara la puerta, el chico sintió unos conocidos brazos envolver su cuerpo desde atrás y una aún más conocida voz susurrándole al oído que todo estaba bien y que no llorara.

 

JiSung había sido quien lo había encontrado y seguramente había sido el primero en darse cuenta de que no estaba en la sala de práctica grupal como debería haber estado. JiSung siempre había estado pendiente de él, desde que habían comenzado a vivir en el piso cuando JeongIn había entrado a la empresa, pero lo estaba mucho más desde que el programa había comenzado, sabiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía debido a la presión. No obstante, si JeongIn se sentía de aquella forma, JiSung y todos los demás debían de sentirse de la misma forma y seguramente no estuvieran tampoco en condiciones de poder ayudarlo a él a sentirse mejor… pero allí se encontraba él, tratando de consolarlo y eso solo hacía que el menor llorara todavía más.

 

—No llores, JeongInnie, todo está bien, todo va a salir bien —le decía, acariciando su pelo con una mano mientras con la otra lo seguía abrazando fuertemente contra su pecho—. Lo estás haciendo bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien y no mereces todas las malas palabras que estás recibiendo —continuaba JiSung—. Estás mejorando cada día más, cada día lo haces mejor, en la próxima ocasión podrás demostrarle a todo el mundo lo mucho que has mejorado, el potencial que tienes y esa preciosa voz tuya.

 

JeongIn en el fondo sabía que JiSung tenía razón, que era bueno y que cada día lo hacía mejor, que podía demostrarle a todo el mundo que lo criticaba —sobre todo a JYP— que era un miembro imprescindible en aquel equipo, pero aunque lo sabía, no era capaz de convencerse a sí mismo de ello porque después de todas las críticas que había recibido, tenía mucho miedo de volver a decepcionarlos a todos, pero sobre todo, tenía miedo de que por ello no pudiera seguir adelante. JeongIn le agradecía mucho a JiSung que hiciera todo aquello por él, de verdad que se lo agradecía, porque en aquellos momentos, el menor podía ver una pequeña luz que iluminaba aquel oscuro camino que estaba siguiendo y del cual no sabía si realmente encontraría el final.

 

Jisung no tenía que estar haciendo aquello por él, no obstante, pero JeongIn se lo agradecía enormemente, porque sin él no sabía qué era lo que sería de él si no tuviera a JiSung junto a él.

 


	10. Matryoshka {Chan + ChangBin + JiSung}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacer canciones nunca ha sido un reto para 3RACHA… al menos hasta que el hacer buenas canciones se ha convertido en algo obligado para la supervivencia intacta de su grupo.

En la sala de ensayo, aquella pequeña que tenían asignada para tener sus pequeños debates sobre las canciones que debían de hacer, se encontraban tres chicos suspirando una y otra vez. La presión que cargaba sus hombros era mucha y casi no podían alzarlos y cuadrarlos con orgullo como habían hecho anteriormente y es que el palo que se habían llevado solo unos pocos días antes con la eliminación de Felix había sido tremendo —mucho más que el que se habían llevado con la de MinHo porque ya sabían cuan duro era y que no podrían sobrellevarlo bien— y ninguno de ellos se sentía con ánimos de seguir adelante.

 

Sin embargo, aquellos tres chicos estaban en esa sala con una misión, una misión que marcaría sus destinos como un número. Quizás al resto del mundo los números no les importaban, pero para Stray Kids, el número nueve tenía un significado especial, Stray Kids sin el número nueve no era nada… y aquello era lo que debían demostrar en la última misión. Por eso se encontraban allí, tratando de decidir cuáles serían las bases que debían utilizar para componer las dos nuevas canciones que debían de presentar, una con siete miembros y otra con nueve.

 

—¿Y si simplemente hacemos un trabajo pésimo con la canción para siete miembros y también la pifiamos con la coreografía? —propuso JiSung en algún momento de la madrugada.

—Ojalá pudiéramos —fue lo que respondió Chan—, pero no podemos. PD-nim sabe cuál es nuestro nivel y sabe perfectamente que queremos debutar todos juntos, hacer eso sería hacer ver que somos unos irresponsables que van a arriesgar sus carreras solo por un capricho.

—Tener a MinHo y Felix de vuelta no es un capricho —murmuró ChangBin—, tenerlos de nuevo es lo único que nos falta para estar completos, eso es algo que debería de ver a través del stage con los nueve, pero para el de siete también tenemos que entregar algo espectacular.

—Entonces… Matryoshka… —dijo JiSung dejando confusos a los dos mayores.

—¿Qué dices? —cuestionó Chan—. Esa canción ya la hicimos para la batalla contra YG, tenemos que hacer dos canciones originales para esto, no podemos coger ninguna de las de nuestros _mixtapes_ de este año.

—No, no es eso lo que quiero decir —replicó el menor—. Con Matryoshka quiero decir que podemos enseñarles que por mucho que nos hayan puteado o nos puteen en el futuro, somos como una de esas muñecas, que por mucho que nos quiten y quiten capas, nunca desapareceremos.

—Enseñarles los dientes… Grrr —comentó ChangBin—. A mí me parece una buena idea.

—¿Una advertencia de que no pueden jugar con nosotros porque podremos morderles? —preguntó el líder mientras él mismo iba asintiendo con su cabeza, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era una gran idea—. Podemos hacer eso para una de las canciones, ¿para el _stage_ de nueve?

—Perfecto —dijeron JiSung y ChangBin a la vez.

—Entonces vamos a re-escuchar todas las pistas para encontrar alguna que vaya con ese sentimiento.

 

 


End file.
